inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Abkömmlinge
right|thumbthumbthumb Der Hanyō Naraku, der sich selbst aus 100 Yōkai zusammengesetzt hat, erschafft auch Abkömmlinge von sich selbst. Sie tragen alle die gleiche spinnenförmige Narbe auf dem Rücken wie er. Naraku lässt seine Abkömmlinge für ihn kämpfen, außerdem kann er über Leben und Tod seiner Abkömmlinge frei entscheiden, Kagura hasst ihn deswegen, da er sie jeder Zeit einfach umbringen könnte . Kanna thumb Kanna kann mit ihrem Spiegel die Seelen der Lebenden fangen und die zurückgelassenen Körper dann manipulieren. Naraku kann in ihrem Spiegel auch beobachten, was weiter entfernt passiert. Sie ist leise und buchstäblich farblos. Ebenso sie hat keine Gefühle, was darauf beruht, dass Kanna das Nichts symbolisiert. Außerdem ist sie Naraku treu ergeben. Sie war der erste Abkömmling. Namensbedeutung Kannas Name bedeutet so viel wie "Nichts" oder auch "ohne Gott". Kannas Tod Sie erschafft aus ihrem Spiegel einen Dämon, als sie von Kaguras Tod erfährt. Sobald dieser auch nur einen Kratzer abbekommt, heilt sich dieser und Kanna bekommt die gleiche Verletzung an der gleichen Stelle, was dann etwa aussieht wie gesprungenes Porzellan. Kurz vor ihrem Tod zeigt Kanna Kagome Higurashi eine Vision vom verdunkelten Shikon no Tama mit ein paar Lichtfunken darin und verrät ihr, dass Naraku mit diesem Licht besiegt werden kann. Dadurch hilft sie dem Team Inu Yasha. Kagura thumb Kagura kann mit ihrem Fächer den Wind in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung kontrollieren und auf einer Feder fliegen, die sie immer in ihren Haaren trägt. Sie hat zwar Angst vor Naraku, aber sie hasst ihn auch und will von ihm loskommen. Sie ist nicht so loyal wie Kanna und die anderen Abkömmlinge. Um Naraku zu vernichten, sucht sie oft Sesshōmaru auf und bittet ihn meist indirekt, Naraku für sie zu besiegen. Dieser hat ihr einmal geantwortet, dass, wenn sie an Verrat denkt, sie erst einmal aus eigener Kraft kämpfen solle. Sowohl Kagura als auch Sesshoumaru entwickeln unterbewusst eine Beziehung zueinander, gestehen sich ihre Gefühle füreinander jedoch nie ein. Nur Rin durchschaut Kagura]] und Sesshoumaru mit ihrer kindlichen Naivität und spricht ihren Herren auch darauf an. der ganze Ganze jedoch sehr nervig findet, er ist einfach zu stolz um seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Allerdings scheint es Sesshoumaru schon nahe zugehen als Kagura stirbt. Das Schloss hinter dem Spiegel Im zweiten Film; The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, sucht sie mit Kanna nach den 5 Schätzen, um die Mondprinzessin Kaguya aus ihrem Spiegel zu befreien, in den sie von Mirokus Großvater versiegelt wurde, weil sie von ihr die echte Freiheit erfahren will. Kaguras Tod Ihre Freiheit erlangt sie kurzzeitig in "Inu Yasha Kanketsu-hen" Folge 2 "Kaguras Wind" wieder, in der sie erst von Naraku ihr Herz zurückbekommt und wenige Sekunden später von ihm getötet wird. Dann folgt ein kurzer Dialog mit Sesshoumaru, bevor sie im Wind zerfällt. Goshinki right|thumb Goshinki kann Gedanken lesen und hat extrem starke Zähne, mit denen er sogar Tessaiga zerbeißen konnte. Er ist sehr schnell, war allerdings nicht lange am Leben, da er beim ersten Kampf mit Inu Yasha dessen Tessaiga zerstört und weshalb Inu Yasha völlig außer Kontrolle gerät und ihn kurzerhand tötet. Sesshoumaru lässt sich aus seinen Zähnen das Schwert Tōkijin schmieden, welches noch starke dämonische Eigenenergie besitzt, Sesshoumaru aber keine Probleme hat, diese Energie zu bändigen. Kagerōmaru & Jūrōmaru right|thumb Kagerōmaru lebt im Magen von Jūrōmaru, den er kontrolliert. Kagerōmaru isst gern die Eingeweide der Gegner. Die beiden sind schneller als Inu Yasha, aber trotzdem langsamer als Kōga. Als Kagome zu Inu Yasha läuft, weil sie sich Sorgen um ihn macht, greift Kagerōmaru sie an. Da Inu Yasha]] gerade gegen Jūrōmaru kämpft, schafft er es nicht, einzugreifen. Kōga kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um sie zu retten. Schließlich werden die beiden Abkömmlinge von Sango, Kōga und Inuyasha besiegt. Unbenannter Abkömmling thumb In Kapitel 174 des Manga erschien ein unbenannter Abkömmling welcher von Naraku aus dessen Fleisch geformt und geboren wurde. Diese Kreatur wurde erschaffen, nachdem Naraku seinen rechten Arm durch Kikyō verlor. Die Körperstruktur dieses Wesens, sah der von Kagerōmaru sehr ähnlich. Von allen Abkömmlingen Narakus, hatte dieser hier die mit Abstand kürzeste Lebensdauer - nur wenige Augenblicke. Es kroch aus einem riesigen Topf, welcher mit Narakus Fleisch gefüllt war und attackierte Kikyō mit seiner dehnbaren Zunge welche es versuchte, um Kikyōs Knöcheln zuwickeln zum sie so gefangen zuhalten. Jedoch in dem Moment als die Zunge dieses Wesen Kikyō berührte zerfiel die Kreatur auf der Stelle zu Staub und Asche. Um sich aus Vorsicht selbst zu schützen vor Naraku, hatte Kikyō sich zuvor Erde aus Onigumos Höhle beschafft, welche ja mit der Begierte nach Kikyō Liebe und Zuneigung seitens Onigumos versetzt war. Dieser unbenannte und unvollendete Abkömmling diente dazu herauszufinden, was passieren würde, würde Naraku selbst es wagen Kikyō verletzten zu wollen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dieser Abkömmling Narakus wohl unvollendet blieb als es freigesetzt wurde, da sowohl Gehirn als auch Rippen des Abkömmlings offen gelegen waren an seinem Körper. Musō Musō ist zusammengesetzt aus einem großen Teil von Onigumos Seele und vielen Dämonen. Er wurde ohne jegliche Erinnerung von Naraku in die Welt gesetzt. Er war exakt wie Onigumo und seine Erinnerung kehrte durch das sehen des Dorfes auch immer mehr wieder, so auch die Erinnerung an seine große Liebe Kikyō. Doch er wird von Naraku absorbiert ohne Kikyō wiedergesehen zu haben. Hakudōshi thumb|Hakudōshi als Baby sieht genauso aus wie Akago. Diesen Abkömmling gibt es gleich doppelt. Die beiden entstanden aus dem Abkömmling Akago, der die Gestalt eines Babys hat. Dieser wurde von einem Mönch mit letzter Kraft in zwei Teile geteilt. Akago Akago ist ein weiteres Produkt was Naraku schuf, er guckt Mönchen und anderen geistlichen Persönlichkeiten in die Herzen, wobei diese sterben. Er tut dies, um den Weg in die Unterwelt zu finden, weil der letzte Juwelensplitter sich im Grab von Inu no Taisho (Inu Yashas Vater) befindet. Der Säugling Der Hakudōshi sieht aus wie ein Baby und bewacht Narakus Herz. Kanna bewacht diesen Hakudōshi und damit ebenfalls Narakus Herz. In der Kanketsu-hen Staffel hat er den Panzer, den vorher Goryumaru hatte. Der kindähnliche Hakudōshi thumb|Hakudoshi als 10-jähriger Junge Kaguras Hälfte von Akago ist ein etwa 10-jähriger Junge, der kein Herz besitzt. Anfangs hatte er ein sehr schnelles Feuerpferd, Entei, welches von Inu Yasha besiegt wird. Danach ist der herzlose, mit einem starken Bannkreis - den noch nicht einmal Inu Yashas rotes Tessaiga durchbrechen kann - umgebene Hakudōshi langsamer unterwegs. Er hat immer eine Art Sichel bei sich, die er einem anderen Dämon abgenommen hat. Sobald Kagura ihn angreift, was sie einige Male versucht, fällt sein Schmerz auch auf sie zurück. Nachdem Naraku von Hakudōshis Verrat erfuhr, lies er diesen im Stich, in dem er die Saimyōshō abziehen lies, sodass Hakudōshi sich nicht gegen Mirokus Kazaana wehren konnte und wurde von diesem eingezogen, was Hakudōshis endgültiges Ende bedeutete. Byakuya thumb|Byakuya Byakuya oder auch Mugen no Byakuya (dt. "Byakuya der Illusionen") ist der stärkste alle Abkömmlinge, er fliegt auf einem Papierorigami und kann eines seiner beiden Augen an einem Ort platzieren und dadurch erfahren, was dort geschieht. Somit hat dies die gleiche Funktion wie Kannas Spiegel. Er hat ein Schwert, das dämonische Energie absorbieren und einmalig abgeben kann. Dies macht er mit Inu Yashas Meidō Zangetsuha und wendet diese auf Kagome an, die nach dem Tod von Naraku, dadurch in das Innere des Shikon no Tama gezogen wird. Sie verzweifelt dann kurz an der Einsamkeit, Inu Yasha kann Kagome jedoch aus dem Shikon no Tama befreien. Kategorie:Gruppen